Wanna make a bet?
by Vamp lover94
Summary: One-Shot! This is about about how Emmett and Jasper came to making the bet in the Eclipse book. ! hope y'all like it! And please don't forget to R&R! Part 1 of 2. SEQUEL NOW UP!
1. The bet!

**NOTE: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Vamp Lover94 is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**(Emmett's POV)**

"Jasper!" I yelled from the garage where I was helping Rosalie work on Edwards Volvo. "What?" Jasper asked from the door.

"I want a rematch." I had to beat him. Getting beat by someone half your size is just down right wrong. He laughed and shook his head. "I can't. Alice will get mad at me. Plus I'm just going to kick your butt again.

He started going back into the house. I quickly looked around and found a wrench and threw it at him. It hit him square in the back of his head. He spun around, "Out back! Now!" He yelled, and then ran to the backyard.

I laughed. "All you did was seal your fate. He'll be more motivated than ever now. Plus he's just too good of a fighter." Rose said from beneath the car.

Then she was standing next to me. "Try not to get yourself killed." She kissed me then went into the house.

**(Jasper's POV)**

As I got to the backyard I saw Alice leaning against a tree on the other side of the yard so I ran over to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Sorry darlin', but you know how he is. When he wants something, he won't stop until he gets it." I told her with another kiss. "Please don't be mad." I said while putting as much of my southern accent as I could master into it.

She looked up at me through those dark lashes of hers. "Fine. But you better not mess up that shirt. And if I were you I would just let him win or else you know he will just ask you for another rematch tomorrow." She told me then walked away, back into the house.

An hour later Emmett and I stood in the middle of the backyard covered in mud. I of course had beaten Emmett and he was now acting like a five year old. I wonder if I should have just let him win so he would stop wanting to fight me all the time, but to tell you the truth I actually really like fighting. Since I left the war I found that I actually missed fighting, it was the one thing I was really good at.

"Again!" Emmett yelled. I gave a small chuckle. "I think we have done enough damage to the backyard for today." I told him as I walked over to the river and jumped in and started trying to get as much of the mud off as I could. "Fine." I heard Emmett say as he went into the house.

Later that night Emmett and I were in the living room playing some shooting COD (Call Of Duty) on the Xbox 360. "Hey Jasper, Wanna make a bet?" He asked me. "Sure. Why not?" I told him. "What's the bet?" I asked.

"How many people do you think Bella will kill in her first year?" Emmett asked? I laughed, "I'll say over a hundred." That made Emmett laugh, "Well buddy, I think you're a little high. I'll say….maybe a few dozen." "You're on. What does the loser have to do?" I asked.

**(Emmett's POV)**

I thought for a moment then I had the perfect idea. "How about the loser has to dress up in one of Rosalie's dresses and has to go to the movies with the girls." I told him while holding back my laughter.

Jasper sat there for a moment before he said, "You're on." With that we shook hands and continued on with our game.

The next day I was once again in the garage with Rosalie while she worked on the Jeep. I sat there holding up the front end while Rosalie was under it.

I was about to ask her something when I heard Edward's car maneuvering down our lengthy driveway. "Edward's back. Bella's with him." I informed Rosalie.

Edward pulled into the driveway and raced around to open Bella's door. She had a scowl etched into her face, though when she looked up at Edward, love still spilled from her eyes. I wondered briefly if they were having another fight but then I caught the culprit to her grimace. She was holding her arm against her chest gingerly.

I grinned. "Fall down again, Bella?" She shot her most menacing look, though it only made the situation more hilarious. There was nothing menacing about Bella. Absolutely nothing. "No, Emmett. I punched a werewolf in the face."

My mouth dropped in surprise and I blinked once. _Was she joking_? Her glare only turned fiercer_. She's not joking_! I bit the inside of my cheek but the laughter just couldn't be contained. _She hit a werewolf! An actual werewolf! Our little Bella, so small…so frail…so stupidly brave_!

Edward shot me a contemptuous look as they passed where I was standing, still holding the Jeep up for Rosalie. "Jasper's going to win the bet." Rosalie said smugly.

_Oops_, I thought as Bella stopped in her tracks. _Wait_. Jasper told me what he had in store if he won that bet. I grimaced and nudged Rosalie under the car.

_Thanks_, I thought bitterly. Edward is not going to be pleased that she knows….I'm not going to be pleased if she gives into her thirst.

"What bet?" Bella demanded. _Sorry_, I thought toward Edward as he gave me a _don't even think about speaking_ look.

"Let's get you to Carlisle." Edward advised. His eyes were burning holes through me as his head shook back and forth. A warning.

_My lips are sealed._ I insisted silently. _But not for long,_ I added defiantly.

"What bet?" Bella pressed, turning in Edward's arm. He couldn't resist giving her something. It was only time…

"Thanks, Rosalie." Edward said bitterly as he tried to pull Bella toward the house. Bella wasn't having any of that. "Edward . . . ."

"It's infantile." He shrugged. "Emmett and Jasper like to gamble."

_You lie._ I thought sarcastically.

"Emmett will tell me." Bella said, very sure of herself. She was right. I would have told her, just to see the look on her face. At this very moment I was biting back laughter. It was caught in my throat.

I knew he'd give in, and he did. Edward sighed. "They're betting on how many times you . . . slip up in the first year."

_That's a nice way of putting it. I bet she…slips up often_. But not enough for Jasper to win the bet, I promised myself.

"Oh." She paused and didn't turn to look at me. It was probably good that she didn't because Edward would be very upset at my wide grin. "They have a bet about how many people I'll kill?"

"Yes." He conceded reluctantly. "Rosalie thinks your temper will turn the odds in Jasper's favor." "Jasper's betting high." She whispered unwillingly.

_Really, really high_._ Like the whole town of Forks – slaughtered_. Edward shot me a _keep your mouth shut_, look.

"It will make him feel better if you have a hard time adjusting. He's tired of being the weakest link." Edward conceded. "Sure," Bella said hollowly before snapping. "Of course it will. I guess I could throw in a few extra homicides, if it makes Jasper happy. Why not?"

_Oh, don't say that Bella_. From inside the house I could hear Jasper chuckle. I frowned. I_ really_ didn't want him to win this bet.

Edward glared down at Rosalie's feet. I wondered what she was thinking. Then he pulled Bella closer. "You don't need to worry about it now. In fact, you don't have to worry about it ever, if you don't want to."

_Here we go again_. Bella echoed my sentiments with a groan. Edward's eyes shot toward her wrist and led her into the house

"So what does the loser have to do?" Rosalie asked me as she slid out from under the Jeep. "The loser has to dress up in one of your dresses and has to go to the movies with you and Alice." I told her. "Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen! How dare you include me and one of my dresses in this stupid bet?!" She screamed at me. I quickly set down the Jeep and ran towards the house yelling, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" along the way.

**THE END!**

**I hope y'all liked it. Please give me a review!**


	2. an

Hey y'all.

I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I have written five other stories and if you get the chance please check them out. Below are the list of all of my stories and the information about each one. So please read one or even all of them and let me know that y'all think.

**1. Wishes**

After Rayne Collins gets into a fight with her mom, she wakes up inside of one of her favorite books. What will she do? How will she get back home? These questions will be answered as you read this story. OC/OC Please, Please don't forget to leave a review

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 17 - Words: 30,105 – OC & OC - Complete

**2. Wanna make a bet?**

One-Shot! This is about how Emmett and Jasper came to making the bet in the Eclipse book. ! I hope y'all like it! And please don't forget to R&R! Part 1 of 2. SEQUEL NOW UP!

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,540 - Emmett & Jasper - Complete

**3. Wanna make a bet? Part 2, Night at the movies**

One-Shot! Well, this is the sequel to my other One-Shot, Wanna make a bet? This is what happens when you lose a bet in the Cullen house. Please R&R! Part 2 of 2

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,338 - Emmett & Jasper - Complete

**4. Rosalie and Alice go shopping!**

One-shot! The title pretty much says it all. Rose and Alice go shopping before the prom. PLEASE REVIEW.

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,129 - Rosalie & Alice - Complete

**5. Nightfall**

This is a story similar to Twilight. Alice Swan just moved to Forks, Washington to live with her dad after her mom got remarried. After moving to Forks she meets Jasper Hale, a quiet vampire. AND PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 16 - Words: 28,929 - Alice & Jasper - Complete

**6. Forever Love**

Azrael is a very powerful vampire, who lived for over 150 years by herself, could an old childhood friend bring her back from the destructive/killing life she has been living? Jasper/OC

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,909 – Jasper & OC – In progress

**7. First Light**

This story takes place during Eclipse. It starts about three weeks before Victoria attacks with her army. Alice is Bella's twin sister. Jasper/Alice. For more information read the first part of chapter one.

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Family/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 3,227 - Alice & Bella – In progress

**~Jessie **


End file.
